Who knew
by Seafire21
Summary: Jonah Falls has been at camp half blood for over two years and still hasn't been claimed by his godly parent even after the agreement from the titan war. Then He starts to get recurring dreams that lead to a crazy turn of events. Who is Jonah's godly parent, and why won't they claim him? (Percy and friends will come in later) I LOVE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

Did I ever expect this to happen? No. Did anyone? Not in a million years. I am Jonah Falls. You see, I'm basically reckless, and have the attention span of a nat. I almost always win at capture the flag because I don't have the patience to wait, so I am always the first person to draw their sword. By now I am really wishing it was more of a challenge to win. Almost everyone I know has ADHD, so for me to be more impatient that anyone I know, it has got to be bad. I know I just used the term 'draw my sword' in a loose and average sentence. And I know that anyone in their right mind would think I was crazy and try to avoid me. Trust me, I know. But the thing is that I'm not in my right mind, and no one around me is normal. We are what you call your average demigods. But even for a demigod, I am insane and different.

At times I wish that I could tell you that I was a normal demigod. You know, a son of Apollo, Demeter, Ares, or Athena? Those are the most common parents at camp half blood. But to be totally honest, I'm not. I don't feel any different from the other kids, but it doesn't matter. People treat me differently. My best friend Finn tells me that even when I am a mile away, anyone can tell that I am a threat. But he's dramatic and also adds that I send chills down other demigod's spines. He is kidding, of course, but sometimes it seems like it could be true. I am clearly unusual. My eyes aren't exactly what you would call normal either. They're clear, and I mean seriously clear. I have extremely tan skin and dirty blond hair which is always spiked no matter what I do. The worst part though, was that I hadn't been claimed. See, when a new demigod appears on Camp grounds, their godly parent is supposed to claim them within a week. I had been here over two years and I hadn't even gotten a small sign to even say that I was a son to anyone. Yes, the rumors were spread that I was a child of one of the big three, but I don't think so. Something about all of these other children seems so different from me. I had met kids of the big three. The only one I knew really well was Percy Jackson. Over this summer he had disappeared, but I hear he is part of an elaborate quest that is now going on. Percy is the son of Poseidon, and he's a good friend, but he was much more outgoing and spends all his time in the ocean, while I have no connection whatsoever to water. Finn was Hermes' son, and I was tempted to pretend I had gotten a sign saying I was claimed by Hermes. But something told me not to do it. I just had this feeling that I wasn't a son of any ordinary god. I knew from the start that I wasn't Poseidon's son, because like I said before I have no connection or desire to be by the water. Zeus couldn't be my father; I can't stand airplanes and am terrified of lightning. But at the same time, I am so petrified by death that thinking about it makes my stomach churn. Are you confused now? Multiply that feeling by ten and you'll see a fraction of my confusion. But I had gotten used to it, until it started all over again. The recurring dream I can't get rid of.

_I was standing on top of a mountain, and I heard screaming over the side. I ran over to help and saw a young girl with Silver eyes and dark brown hair, holding onto the ledge. A voice cackled and a large body leaned over her. I caught the fear in her eyes, and they reflected the man's face. But it wasn't a man, not even human. It had fangs and one eye, with a snake tongue and pale blue skin. It reached down and grabbed onto one of the girl's fingers, letting go almost immediately. Suddenly I realized what was happening, he was going to let her fall. I yelled and tried to draw my sword, but I couldn't make any sound, and my weapon was gone. "You brought this on. You broke it yourself." The creature grabbed her final finger, and she fell, screaming the most pained scream I had ever heard. The creature turned and faced me. "You're next Falls." The screaming stopped, and I heard a terrifying mix of bones cracking. The creature cackled, and everything went dark._

Naturally I wake up screaming and sweaty, just one more wonderful perk of being a demigod. Oh yeah, and the dreams usually mean something, and are actually happening somewhere. If you are able to just read this for entertainment, I ENVY you with all my heart. So by the looks of it, it was about noon and a crowd was gathered in front of my cabin. I live in the leftover cabin meant for children who had just arrived, but it was rare anyone made it past their first dinner without being claimed and sent to their rightful cabin. So again, it was known to belong to me. Everyone seems to like me well enough, but Finn is really the only one who I feel like I can really talk to. I turn my attention back to the crowd and realize that a new demigod must have arrived. Why else would so many people be crowding around my cabin? I slide off my bed and yawn, and then walk to the door to see what is going on.


	2. Chapter 2

I barely had time to get to the door when a perky girl I had never seen before stepped into my cabin, carrying a beginner's sword. She looked about fifteen, and had light brown eyes, pale skin, and dark brown hair that fell into loose curls down her back. She smirked at me and then held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Macy. Just got in this morning."

"Jonah. Son of who knows who. Been here two years. I should be the first to tell you, I'm not a normal demigod. Most people don't think I belong here, and I probably don't. Although the majority are too scared to say it to my face." I kept a steady face, showing I was serious.

"Interesting god. Never heard of who knows who before." She smiled and nudged my shoulder. "And yeah, I've heard plenty about you already. But I'm not like the others, I don't care what they think."

"You don't know what you're saying. You have ADHD, I know that because everyone here does. I do to, but I have it so bad that it's considered a whole new disaster. I don't know which family I belong to, and it wouldn't be surprising if I wasn't a demigod at all." Macy just looked at me. She didn't leave, or even stare at me strangely.

"If all you say is true, then you are special. First off, you wouldn't be allowed to cross the border if you didn't have a god's blood in you. If a god hasn't claimed you, there must be a reason. And I haven't been claimed either, so we're in the same boat."

"No. When people are around me, they are afraid I'll hurt them. It's been that way ever since a horrible accident last year that I refuse to think about. Don't worry though, you'll be claimed soon enough. But here's the extra bunk you'll be staying at until then." I grabbed an extra blanket from one of the closets and threw it on her bed.

"Well Jonah, if any of the other kids told me anything good about you, it's that you are amazing at capture the flag. Would you show me some pointers?" She smiled and stuck out her lower lip, begging me.

"Fine, but you will need to find the weapon that fits you best before I can show you anything, and are you sure?"

"Positive. I need some ideas on how to keep me alive during this 'Capture the flag' thingy. I won't stand a chance. And how do I know which weapon to use?"

"You strike me as a bow and arrow kind of girl." She looked at me and cocked her head like a lost dog. I took that as an "I have no idea where I can find one of those. You should find one for me." I laughed and grabbed my sword.

"You've got a lot to learn Macy. Let's go to the armory. That's the building a couple doors down with weapons overflowing from it and a big sign that says 'Armory'. Maybe your parent is the god of obliviousness." I smiled a smug grin and she punched me in the stomach. I pretended it hurt.

"Then I'm going to go find a bow and arrow, and you can show me how to use it at the arena. I know where that is, but do you?" She raised her eyebrows sarcastically, then she turned around and left. "Bye Jonah. See you at the campfire tonight."

"Bye Macy. See you then." _That's a_ _really weird girl. She seems kind of familiar though, very sarcastic and independent. Maybe she will be a friend. She doesn't seem like she'll hate me just because everyone else does. She'll wait until I give her a reason to hate me._

"Well that was weird, Jonah."I turned around to see Finn standing by the back door, smiling. I should have known, children of Hermes always sneak around and spy.

"Oh, shut up Dorsal Finn." I countered. I already knew what was coming next.

"Whatever you say, Water Falls." He smiled that devious smile, and shook his hair out of his face. Finn had light brown hair, completely covering his ears, just short enough to see a bit of his hazel eyes. He needed a haircut so bad, even me, the king of obliviousness could see it clearly.

"Dude. You steal everything else, it shouldn't be that hard to take a pair of scissors." I laughed again.

"Don't change the subject, that's my thing. So anyway, I've been thinking about our capture the flag game coming up, and you and me are gonna kill this thing. Between your sword fighting and my conniving ways, we'll win for sure."

"Yeah Finn. No doubt." I said absent-mindedly.

"What's on your mind dude? You're never like this."

"I've been having the dreams again. I just can't get over this whole claiming thing."

"We've already talked about this. If it's that important to you, Say we were down by the beach, playing a prank, and you were claimed by Hermes. Done deal." When he said it, it seemed true. But I knew I could never be that persuasive.

"It doesn't feel right. I just can't do it." I sighed, and Finn just laughed at me.

"You're so dramatic sometimes. You sure you're not Aphrodite?" He said it with a taunting tone. We both knew it would never happen, not in a million years.

"Shh! What if she hears you? I hear she's got a real temper. The last guy who irritated her got zapped into a pile of lipstick and nail polish." We laughed so hard one of the Nymphs knocked on our door to make sure one of us wasn't dying. But honestly, that's not a rare occurance at camp Half Blood.

"Seriously though, if we don't get a quest soon and leave this place, I don't know what I'll do!" Finn had always wanted to go on a quest, and I honestly wouldn't be too torn up to go on one either. Anything to get away from this place.

"Finn, we have to do this. I'm serious."

"What?" he asked, curious now.

"If I can promise you anything, it's that we will go on a quest if it kills me."

Finn looked at me quizzically. "Well, by the looks of you it will, so….." We both laughed until our stomachs hurt.

I realized I really did want to go on a quest. Really badly. Well, now my mind is set on this, and I'm going to go crazy until I get one. Now I just have to find a way to make sure that next time there is an opportunity, Chiron only looks one way. Ever since our last quest that failed, I felt like I needed to make it right. Three people are assigned to each quest, and maybe Macy would want to join me and Finn. But I will not let anything bad happen to anybody this time. I had already lost one of my best friends because of my carelessness, and I knew I owed it not only to the camp, but to the friend I lost, to be victorious on the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Finn!" His half-sister Breeze was standing in the door way, swinging a lock on her finger. "We totally just took off all the locks on the Ares cabin! We're going to sneak around and find out what they're hiding! So, you coming or what?" Her brown eyes glistened with excitement like all the Hermes kids do. She had a mischievous face and dark blonde hair.

"Yeah, sure. You want to come Jonah?"

"No thanks. I have a lot to do today. I'm not very good at being a sneak either. So, see you later?"

"No prob. I'll see you at the campfire?" He fist bumped me and asked Breeze questions, chuckling at the crazy things that had been found.

"Bye Finn!" I called out the door. I grab my sword and head towards the arena, wondering what they found. I'm sure I'll hear about it later.

Okay, so I know I said that I don't have many friends, but technically that's not true. I have "Wonderers". Those are the people who have nothing better to do then examine my fighting skills so they can figure out which god could be my parent. I know it's stupid, especially since they should be practicing for battle by fighting other campers. But they are the kids of the very minor gods, who the monsters don't sense. They will never have to worry about getting attacked in the real world, but they should still be practicing in case we need back up. So technically, they're like my paparazzi. They literally sit around with clipboards and guidebooks, watching me in the arena. All the counselors tell them to go find something productive to do, but later that day they're all around again. It's nice sometimes though, they get me things for no reason. Some kid actually went and found me a Chimera, gave it some weird shrink serum that made it the size of a small Labrador. Then they gave it something else so that it would follow my commands. I know, I'm not being very technical, but you can go ask that kid and get the whole boring story. I named my Chimera Zookoo, and that's all of the whole matter that's really important to me. What's most surprising is that I'm allowed to keep her. The only condition is that if the camp gets under attack, I have to command her to attack the enemies. Not a bad deal if you ask me. Next time, I'll ask for a manticore.


	4. Chapter 4

I started walking into the arena at two fifty. Not surprisingly, Macy was already there, practicing with a bow and arrow. She was okay I guess, but nothing special. Yeah, I should teach her sword fighting. She was right. She grabbed another arrow, and frustrated, strung it into her bow. Even I could tell it was screwed up! She let go of the bow and the arrow flew ten feet ahead of her, straight into the ground.

"Wow. It's not looking like Apollo is it?" I asked teasingly. Macy stuck out her tongue.

"Can it Jonah. This is just stupid! I want to sword fight."

"Sure, but stop calling me Jonah, it's Blayde."

"Nah. I like Jonah. I'm just glad that I never have to learn stupid Archery!" She flung the bow across the arena, and it broke into two. "Good Riddance."

"Macy, Macy, Macy." I turned toward the entrance and saw a middle aged man, with blonde hair and brown eyes, shaking his head sadly.

"Huh? Who are you?" Macy demanded.

The man disappeared and reappeared by the bow, picking it up. He placed his hand over the crack and it mended instantly.

"So sad when my own daughter doesn't recognize me. I have to talk to Zeus about that." The man smiled and walked over to Macy, handing her the bow. "Obviously, I'm Apollo. And I'm also your father. Would you like to hear a Haiku?" He asked. Macy looked somewhat amused. I couldn't help but interrupt.

"Apollo? Uh, hi. I was just wondering if you might know which god I belong to?" My voice didn't sound like myself, but I was so curious I didn't care.

"Mr. Falls. I wish I could say. Truth is I couldn't tell you if I wanted to. I'm sworn to secrecy. Just believe me boy, you have quite the destiny." Apollo whistled.

"And you Macy. Well, you are going to learn archery. Do you even know how much of a mockery I would be if one of my children couldn't use a bow? No, you must learn. No swords for you." He waved his finger at her, smiling deviously. "Now I must leave. But talk to your half-brother, Ray. He can seriously shoot." Then, Apollo vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Great. Now I'm stuck with you!" Macy frowned at the bow. "Better go find this Ray kid before I get in more trouble." She waved to me and left the arena. It was time for supper anyway. We had been talking to Apollo for what seemed like minutes, but turned out to be over three hours. Great.

Did I mention how much I love dinner? Well, I don't. As a half-blood you are supposed to take some of your food and offer it to your parent, but lucky me. I had to give some to every god. I can't even tell you how irritated I am with my parent who is a god. Oh, I forgot to mention that I've been an orphan since the week I was born, and I never knew which parent I had lived with, which means my godly parent could be a god or goddess. Oh, this also means that I am stuck sitting at a table alone. Every camper sits with their family. Sure, the food is good because you pretty much just have to think about it, and what you want appears. But all I could think about the whole time is what Apollo told me. That he couldn't tell me. I was so angry with whoever's son I was that I wanted to scream. But that wouldn't be smart, the others already think I'm a freak.

The camp counselor, Chiron, found his way to my table and sat down as well as he could with his horse body. "So, Mr. Falls, I heard about your encounter with Apollo. I wish I could tell you more, you seem so frustrated, but…." I cut him off.

"You're sworn to secrecy as well?" I said sarcastically.

"More like under a death threat, actually." Chiron laughed.

"Great, so now my parent is a possible murderer!"

"Oh, Jonah, as I hear the others call you again. Don't be silly, all the gods are murderers. They've lived thousands of years, they've all had their moments. Even I, I'm afraid, have had a couple of casualties." He shook his head.

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better. But by the way you just laughed at me, I get the feeling it wasn't supposed to." I faked exasperation.

"Well, let's just say, you have to keep an open mind." He got up and left.

More riddles, just great. The Greek gods have a tendency to use riddles, poems, and prophecies. Don't ask me why, if I knew I'd tell you. It's always things like "Follow the door of your future to a greater battle of threats and assumption." None of it ever makes sense, but they still expect you to comprehend it all and usually get something done immediately.

I noticed the fire was starting to die, so I took care of my garbage and made my way back to my cabin. Zookoo was more than happy to greet me, especially since I snagged a chicken leg for her. She curled up onto her chewed up pillow and I followed her example and climbed up my bunk. That's when I noticed the letter on my pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

My hands clutched the note and I carefully unfolded it. Something about it freaked me out, so I held it at a distance. Before I read it, I laid it on the floor for Zookoo to smell. Just making sure, I know it sounded kind of stupid, but hey. After she lost interest and laid down, I grabbed it and read it, my hands shaking. Something about it wasn't right, and I was afraid about what I might read from it.

_If you would like to know who your parent is and why they betrayed you, meet me in the left wing of the practice arena at six sixteen tomorrow morning. If you are not there on time, I will leave. Do not bring anyone with or there will be consequences. Here's your only lead: Your parent is very powerful, but you may not be what you think you are to them… _

_~Jonah Victor Falls' Secret Weapon _

I know what you are probably thinking, bad idea. This is exactly the vibe I was getting, but I really didn't care. I wanted to know about who I was so bad that I probably would have dove off of a cliff to figure it out. So, as impossible as it was I decided to try to get some sleep. All night I tossed and turned, thinking about everything. What Apollo and Chiron told me, what the note said, and how I was ever supposed to wake up at six in the morning? Lucky us, we weren't allowed to keep alarm clocks. My mind raced, and a million thoughts penetrated me. A terrible though washed over me. I didn't know who they were, but I knew the person that sent the note is important, because who else would know my _middle name_.

Oh great. So I woke up at six twelve this morning, and ran to the arena. I brought along the note, but by the time I left my cabin it was already six fifteen. My only lead, and I was pretty sure I had lost it. I had this feeling like I was forgetting something, and that this was a bad idea, but I forged ahead. I ran so fast my legs went numb, but I kept going, hoping this person had some patience.

When I got to the left wing, no one was there. I yelled for them because It was dark and the lights were turned off. Maybe they were late. I was so frustrated, I bashed my fist against the wall repeatedly. Then a girl's voice called out to me from the shadows.

"High pain tolerance and a tendency for lateness. Very interesting. You are very lucky my friend, that I am in a good mood." I turned around and the girl was in a black cloak, shielding her face. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it. I should have been able to, but I didn't, and that idea killed me.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip off your cloak right now." I asked.

"Don't make it so easy." She wiggled her finger. "Because I won't tell you anything about your parent that way. Don't be stupid." She had a point, and mission accomplished. I did feel kind of dumb.

"So, what do you know?" I demanded.

"It's actually very interesting. Too bad you'll never find out!" The girl launched herself at me, drawing her sword. I dodged the first attack, but I knew what was coming. How could I have been so stupid? She's trapped me in an empty and dark coliseum. If anyone was even here, they wouldn't find me, we're too deep in the left wing. This person was strategic, and if she was a demigod, I had a feeling she was Athena. Why I didn't realize then, I don't know. Maybe my adrenaline rush. I reached for my sword, but it wasn't there. I must have left it in my cabin in the rush of getting here on time. Wait, I forgot, darkness! I ran down the hall and kicked the electrical box and the lights went out. complete darkness, and I can use that to my advantage. That means the opponent can't see me either! I could hear the slicing of her sword on the walls, and stayed as far away as possible. I tried to navigate around the dark tunnels, but couldn't see well enough. All of a sudden, I could see.

_"Oh no! The lights!" _I thought to myself. I looked for the cloaked girl and hid. But the weirdest part was, she didn't seem to be able to see. Which means, the lights were off! But then, why could I see? I closed my eyes tightly and opened them. It was dark once again. But, when I repeated this again, I could see. I noticed now that the world seemed an eerie green. Night vision? Like a cat? Wow, this kept getting weirder and weirder. I decided to leave, but something stopped me. This person knows who I am, but I can see and they can't. I snuck up behind them and grabbed their sword. The girl yelled and grabbed at the sword. She punched me, and it hurt. Seeing it worked, she kicked at me, but I maneuvered around it. I held her wrists behind her back in a painful way, and she screamed. I held the sword to her throat and pushed her against the wall.

"Tell me what you know, or I'll take off your cloak and tell everyone who you are.

The girl laughed. "Never." I yanked off the cloak and stood face to face with someone I thought was dead. She smiled at me, but not the way she used to. The smile was now filled with hatred. But I couldn't blame her, I ruined her life. Before now, I even thought I had accidentally ended it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jenna Rofling?" My voice filled with relief, and confusion. "I thought you were going to kill me. Come on, everyone at camp will be so relieved to see you!" I leaned over to hug her, but she moved away, and her eyes told me to back off.

"We're no longer friends. You almost took my life, Falls. And For that reason, I will soon end yours." She sounded so mean, and wasn't the same person. Even so, I tried to get on her good side.

"I never tried to kill you Jenna. You know better than anyone that I would never do that. If I hadn't done what I did, you and Finn would both be dead."

I had never really thought about it before, but I knew what I had said was true. "Jenna, I am so sorry."

"That's Genevieve to you, Falls. And no, even if that was true, you should have tried to save me." Her voice filled with sadness.

"No. I made the right decision. I would do it again any day, especially now since I know you lived." I stood my ground, and I refused to lie to her.

"That sentence you just said was the biggest mistake of your life, and your last one." She said it with so much force, I knew she would kill me.

"You don't have a sword. And I would never kill you. But I will tell Chiron you are here, and the camp will go looking for you."

"Don't go looking for trouble Falls!" Her eyes filled with hatred and the fire to kill.

"I never have to anymore, it finds me. You brought this on, but I will be the one to end it." I had never been so sure of anything since arriving at this camp, and I knew it was true, I would end this battle.

"Watch yourself. I'm not alone." Jenna ran off in the corridors, but I didn't follow. I looked down at her sword, and the engraving of Athena ran across the side. She would have a strategy, and now I was in trouble.

I ran as fast as I could back to the Hermes cabin. Finn wasn't there, so I went to breakfast. Of course, he was there. He could never resist food, and could sit there for hours. It didn't matter how much he ate, he never gained any weight. I grabbed a muffin and sat down next to him since most of the Hermes kids were done.

"Finn? We have a huge problem." I waited for his response, which took a while because his mouth was stuffed with pancakes.

"Hmph?" He asked. I translated that to be 'What?'.

"Jenna. She survived."

"phena fofling?" He asked, his eyes widening.

"Yeah. She left me a note telling me to come to the coliseum at six sixteen. I didn't know who it was, because she signed it anonymously. She wants revenge on me, and since you're alive, probably you too."

"Why? You didn't purposely almost kill her."

"I know, and she does too. But she said she wished that I had tried to save her and had you both die then save you."

"What the Hades is wrong with that stupid whack job? I thought we were friends! She wishes I would have died?" He angrily paraded around the picnic tables, throwing pancakes on the ground and stomping on them like a little kid attacking ants.

"Wait!" He stopped mid stomp. "That means that I would die! I'm too young, funny and awesome to die! I would get so bored in the underworld! No pranks, a ton of sadness, and depressing spirits! Help me Man!" His hands started to rapidly thump one of the tables, and his eyes went all buggy. He looked like he had drunk a ton of soda and was on a sugar high, except worse! "I'm freaking out!" he yelled, and I seriously believed it.

I jumped over the table and slapped him across the face. "Snap out of it dude!"

"Hey!" He reached over to slap me, and it turned out to be a slapping fight. I slapped him extra hard, and his face got all red. "Thanks. I guess I needed that."

"No problem. All we have to do is tell Chiron and he'll send out a search party for Jenna. Don't worry, she won't get to us. Especially with a weapon. If anything, she'll go after me. You're surrounded by crazed Hermes kids running around shrieking with happiness because their hyped up on their stolen sugar. Trust me, no one would want to battle on of you after you've drank two dozen cans of soda, that's suicide!"

Apparently, that made sense because he relaxed after that. Then something crossed my mind. Why would I have night vision? Maybe one of the gods did too. I decided to research it.

I was hoping Chiron would have a book about gods and their powers, so I told him I wanted to read about them. Chiron seemed happy enough, until I told him I might be able to figure out who my parent is. Then I started to lose him.

"Jonah, I really wish I could give you this book, but I can't be held responsible if you discover who you are."

"Please, Chiron? I've been here for two years, and alone. I've always been the outcast, and all I want is to know where I belong!"

"I'm sorry, but my hands are tied. I know how hard it must be, and I think you should know, but the gods are against me on that. Telling you could mean shutting down Camp Half blood.

"I understand. Thanks anyway." But I wasn't done. I was going to enlist the help of the sneaky Hermes cabin…. Okay, maybe just one kid that wasn't on a sugar high, if I could find one. So my odds aren't looking good.


	7. Chapter 7

So the next morning I woke up at six. So ironic, but not bizarre for me. Chiron always goes to a mandatory meeting with the satyrs at seven thirty every morning, so I had time to get ready. I'm not very good at sneaking around, but I had convinced Finn to give me a couple of tools.

He showed me how to pick locks with a paper clip, and told me what to do if Chiron came back early. I must not have been the first person who needed to sneak into his library. He told me that there was a small nook in between two shelves on the left side that was just big enough to hide in. I got all my supplies, including a backpack to hide the book I would find, and hastily got dressed into my orange t-shirt and blue jeans. I slipped on my black converse shoes and ran out the door. Chiron leaves the big house at exactly seven ten each morning, so I knew that if I needed time to search I had to get in immediately after he leaves.

I crouched low behind a bush next to the porch of the big house, and waited for Chiron. Just as I got there, the door opened and he walked out, holding a newspaper and a clipboard. He started to whistle and walked away towards the amphitheater.

As soon as he was out of sight, I raced to the door, praying to the gods that it wouldn't be locked. Unfortunately, my lock picking skills were put to the test. Let's just say that I wasted at least ten minutes.

When I finally got inside, I scanned the room for any sight of books. All I saw was a giant couch, a fridge, and wall hangings everywhere. I jumped when I heard a growling leopard head mounted to the wall. "Seymour", my heart pounded out of my chest when I first heard the growl. I had heard stories of Mr. D's leopard, but had never actually seen it.

I turned my attention back to my mission. It seemed as though I would never find what I was looking for. Then I saw it: A door that blended in with the wall, and an old wooden doorknob attached. It would have been too obvious if I didn't have ADHD.

The moment I opened the door I knew it was hopeless. The makeshift library was an open two story room, filled head to toe in book shelves. The only good part is there were plenty places to hide, but I'm pretty sure I'd need a full bomb shelter of food to last long enough to find the book I wanted. Every shelf was jammed tight with books, and each section of the room was dedicated to a certain god or goddess. I sighed in relief when I noticed that there was a shelf filled with general info on every god. I grabbed two books with many different gods in each and a small book on each god I thought I had similarities to in any way. I took just enough books so that Chiron wouldn't notice that they were gone. I turned toward the door to leave when something caught my eye. A book half way up the wall was violently shaking, and glowing brightly. The book rose from the shelf and levitated in midair. It gently opened and a crimson red amulet with a thick black chain fell to the ground.

Every bit of my being was screaming to run, and chills violently racked my body when I faced it. But the smallest part of me, a terrifying voice, was begging me to go to the necklace. I walked slowly at first, but quickly realized that I was being pulled towards it against my will.

I bend down, to touch the glowing amulet. A sharp pain shoots up my arm as I discover the necklace is scalding hot. I look down at my fingertip to see my pearl white bone, and I pass out from the shock and pain. As I fall unconscious I hear a faint voice, raspy and angry.

"Do not mess with Destiny, it will only hurt you in the end."


End file.
